Jealousy
by sleepingbrittany
Summary: Brittany Miller gets everything she wants.


this is mostly based off a plot that happened in a private chipmunk rp I'm a part of on skype, but I still think it's easy enough to understand so long as you know Charlene (from "You're the One That I Want") is a part of our group. she moved to California and started going to high school with the Chipmunks and Chipettes in the rp, so yeah.

* * *

Brittany Miller gets everything she wants.

When her eyes land on a new dress with an expensive tag hanging from it, she buys it. When she spots a new pair of earrings that would go "just _lovely_ with the new dress, Miss Miller!" they're hers. Her closet is so full it's almost piling over with clothes and shoes and handbags, she could wear different pieces of the jewelry she owns every day and never run out.

People call her _spoiled._ People say she's a _brat._ It doesn't phase her.

Not when being showered in everything she wants _isn't_ all she's ever known. Brittany still remembers what it feels like to not know if she and her sisters would have a proper meal before the night is over, she remembers clothes full of rips and holes, she knows what it's like to sleep on the side of the street when there's nowhere else to go home to. She knows exactly what it's like to have nothing and that's why she needs to have _everything._

And it doesn't only go for material items.

When she and her sisters first moved to California, she thought the pang of jealousy she felt when they made new friends would eventually go away. And it _does,_ in a way, but there's still that lingering feeling, always in the back of her mind.

The feeling comes around when Jeanette announces she's going to study with someone in one of her classes, or when Eleanor says she's made plans to practice with some of her soccer teammates. Things like that.

Those are the kind of things Brittany can't help them with- she's not smart, she's not good at sports. But she's the one who was there for them when they didn't have Miss Miller, before they met the chipmunks. She was the fill in parent they had to have when their own abandoned them and the thought of those sisters she took care of for all those years making new friends, finding new people to hang out with and grow close to, maybe even eventually abandoning her too for newer, _better_ people - it _terrifies_ her.

And when she and her sisters grow closer and closer with Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, she starts getting the feeling for them as well. Mostly Alvin. They're her friends, and she doesn't want anyone threatening that, doesn't want anyone taking away people who seem to actually _care_ about her for the first time, someone who isn't Jeanette or Eleanor.

Still, it does get easier to deal with the longer they go to school. Soon enough Brittany becomes a pro at pushing the feeling away and ignoring it.

When she's older, the whispers behind her back turn from _spoiled_ and _brat_ into things like _slut_ and _bitch_. It still doesn't phase her. Much.

The rumors people make up about her and insults they call her aren't the only things that change when high school comes. The feeling changes, too, but it doesn't have anything to do with her sisters this time around. It's Alvin who makes the feeling come up more than anything now, and she hates it.

She hates how him flirting with a girl makes her blood boil, she hates hearing girls talk about him in the locker room, she hates how jealous she gets, she hates it she hates it _she hates it,_ but she can't help it.

Especially not when Charlene comes into the picture.

Charlene is everything she's not, it seems. Charlene can be nice to people, Charlene has bright blonde hair and long tan legs. And, naturally, Brittany hates her the moment she meets her, and the hatred only grows when Alvin starts giving Charlene attention and says he's going with her to the school dance.

But it isn't until Charlene gets the lead for the school play that Brittany realizes just how easily she can be replaced.

She starts picturing Charlene walking home with her sisters and the boys, sitting at her spot during lunch, dancing and singing next to Alvin where _she_ should be and it _hurts_ , how easy all of it is to imagine.

She hasn't even been there long and already Charlene's won over everyone, landed the lead in the school play, and apparently has Alvin wrapped around her finger- all things Brittany has had to work so hard to keep for _years_ and it's not fair that some blonde girl can just waltz in and steal it all away from her.

That's not what she says out loud, though. Brittany keeps it bottled inside like she's good at and instead tries to show how she feels through anger, because it's the only way she's ever known how. The only hint she gives towards the way she really feels is through things like harsh insults and quick comebacks.

She doesn't tell anyone that Charlene is her nightmare come true, doesn't let anyone know that when she looks at Charlene she feels just like that little girl who lived on the streets with nothing all over again. She refuses to make herself look weak. The only person she lets see it is herself, when everything becomes too much and she feels so pathetic she has to lock herself in her own bathroom and cry.

Sometimes, Brittany Miller _doesn't_ get everything she wants.


End file.
